


Loyalty - Avocato x Reader

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: You've always been loyal to Lord Commander. He gave you a purpose, a reason to live.But years later, what if an encounter with a familiar face warps your perspective of what you once thought was for the greater good?





	Loyalty - Avocato x Reader

**A prisoner**.  
**_That was all you were_**.

For days, you'd sat there endlessly in a cell, being tortured for hours on end.  
It wasn't the worst thing you'd experienced, as they did give you things to eat every day, despite it being a little amount. So in the end, it didn't matter to you.

You had a place to stay, things to eat. And as long as you were alive, you were happy.

You lay in the ground, staring at the rope marks on your arms.

"There's probably some on my back too..." You thought to yourself.

You touched your back, and stared at your fingertips, softly colored with blood.

Sighing, you took off your dirtied clothes, and placed them atop of you for warmth as you slept.

" **HEY, YOU**!"

" **GET UP RIGHT NOW**!"

As you began to drift into a slumber, a booming voice woke you up.

"The Lord Commander needs to see you." He said.

You responded with a yes, and began to put your clothes on, but-

"We don't have  _time_  for you to be changing."  
" **GET MOVING**."

You sighed, and walked with the guard to the Lord Commander's Quarters.

-

The Quarters sparkled, a huge glass window displaying the endless void of space.

"Lord Commander, sir." He bowed.  
"I brought her just as you asked."

Lord Commander looked over, a slight smirk plastered onto his face.

"Y/N, right?" Lord Commander said as he walked over to her.

"He's... _tiny_." You thought.  
You'd never seen Lord Commander in the flesh up until now. He'd been hyped up by the others as an unpredictable, evil being.   
But this?  
This was clearly a surprise to you.

"Uh..." You muttered.  
"Are you sure you're  _the_  Lord Commander?"

Lord Commander cocked an eyebrow at you, as if he'd blown a fuse.  
However, he raised his hand towards you, and you felt a brute force push you back into the wall.

All the air in your body was completely knocked out of you, and you gasped and coughed violently as the force began to unsettle.

"Don't even think about mocking me  **ever**  again." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Now, where was I?" He pondered.

 **Scary**.  
That was all you could think of.  
To think that a being like him would have such extraordinary power was baffling. You looked up at him, letting out a shaky breath.

"I called you here for a reason, Y/N." Lord Commander said.

Lord Commander cleared his throat for a minute, and spoke.

" ** _I'd like to make you my First In Command_**."

-

 **Huh**?

Lord Commander  _himself_ , recruiting you as a high-ranked military officer?

"I know  **all**  about what've you done, Y/N."

"You've done things even my most trusted officers hadn't been able to do."

"I see  _massive_  potential in you."

Nothing the Lord Commander said made any sense to you. You didn't recall doing any kind of crimes in the past few years, let alone your entire life.

"You seek  _vengeance_ , don't you?"

Suddenly, a flash surged in your mind.

_A fire._

_A massacre._

_A massive beam of light._

_ A raw form of destruction like no other. _

"I can help you out, you know." Lord Commander said.

" **Besides, you have no other options otherwise**."

He held his hand out to you, and you held it with open arms.

**_And thus, the world you once knew had begun to quickly unravel._ **


End file.
